


Everyone else might be scared of you but I'm not

by another_person21



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, my 1st fanfiction don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_person21/pseuds/another_person21
Summary: Rayla is the assassin of silvergrove is going to high school in katolis against her wishes, and it seems everyone is scared of her more than anyone else in world. hateful or scared glances are thrown her way. however it looks like Callum the most dorky and most picked on boy in school is the only person that isn't scared of her. And they might just be friends, but Claudia has something up her sleeve and not just Claudia, Viren too. Can Rayla Ezran and Callum stop Viren's plot and can Callum and Rayla be more than just friends or is that something that can happen in there dreams.
Relationships: Amaya & Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya & Sarai & Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Lain & Runaan & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari / Runaan (The Dragon Prince) & Original Character(s), Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Harrow & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Lain & Rayla & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Lain & Runaan & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**CALLUM**

Beep, beep, beep. The alarm went off, much to the displeasure of Callum. Today was a new day starting high school that is. Callum was never one to socialize so starting high school would be worse than middle school and elementary, at least he had Claudia, and Soren in his school. Because he didn't for middle and elementary school and it was horrible, the only kids that didn't pick on him were the ones who were scared that he was going to tell his step-father on them, the ones who were nerds, the ones who were to busy with what they were doing that they didn't care, or the ones who just didn't care and they weren't busy. But even then no one stood up for him.

"CAAAAALLUM, GET UP IT IS TIME FOR SCHOOL''. Ezran yelled from the stairs, and before Callum could reply Ezran leapt on to his bed and landed on him. "Ezran get off of me", "no Callum not until you get up". "Well I can't get up if you're on me", "so you are going to get up". " Ugg why do you care so much about me going to high school". As much as Callum loves his little brother he becomes a nuisance when it comes to his love life or only anything involved with his life that Ezran gets into. "Because Callum it's high school, you're like a teenager now". "I will become a teen when I turn 15 on April 10 Ez". " Okay, but you are going to high school". "Yeah and it will probably be miserable, like middle school and elementary". " Callum you never know until you go out and do it". But that was it Callum did know, after all, it was how he looked, and how he always was drawing that got him picked on. But he knew that Ezran was not going to stop pestering him until he got up, so. "Fine Ez I'll get up". " Yesss, thank youuu''.

Time skip

Callum came down wearing his signature look a his brown boots, black pants, red sleeveless shirt, blue jacket, red scarf, and brown fingerless gloves. He put his sketchbook in his satchel, and went down to the kitchen and saw his step-dad making breakfast and his brother and his mom trying to steal jelly tarts. Callum liked jelly tarts as much as the next person, but he doesn't understand why his brother and his mother are obsessed with them. Oh well he thought somethings in the world are just meant to be mysteries. "Hey Callum, excited for your first day of school". "Yeah I guess, it's probably going to be like the rest of the years of school in my life, but thanks king Harrow". "No need to call me King Harrow, please Callum call me dad, if you want to that is. I don't want to push you or anything". "Yeah I would like that. Thanks dad". "No problem, son". " Daaaad", "yes Ez". "The pancakes are going to burn". "Oh right of course I almost forgot I was making pancakes". "Ha ha, I did it. Thank you for distracting your him Callum". "Wait what did you do, oh you stole those jelly tarts did you Sarai". "Yes, I did. Here you go Ez, would you like some Callum". "Uh, no thanks mom". "Oh well more for me" Ezran said happily, while chomping down his jelly tarts. "Oh my look at the time we gotta get both of you to school". Callum saw the time right after his step-dad pointed it out. "Well then can we eat those pancakes after" Ezran said while making those puppy dog eyes that no one can resist. "Very well Ez. Come on everyone let's get in the car to go to Callum's new school". Oh boy, hopefully they don't embarrass me, Callum thought. 

**RAYLA**

The sun rose up at 5:30 but even then the sun could never rise up before Rayla. Being the assassin of silvergrove she is, she trained herself to always wake up before the sun. Today was a new day for her too, she was starting her sophomore year of high school in katolis, the biggest human kingdom. Bold the human, underline the human, highlight the human. Now there was nothing wrong with staying in the human kingdoms as with there was nothing wrong with some humans, but her, **the assassin of silvergrove**. She was the **most feared assassin and elf** **and living being in the apparently all of Xadia and Pentarchy.** How could she be going to a human kingdom, and school at that. Surely she was going to have many people to hate her, but she could just throw her death glare and they would be running for the hills. But that was not what she was upset about, she was upset she couldn't join her team the arcreast squad on missions. "Oh well, no point yelling about it now, since I'm already here. Well it's time for me to train". Rayla always trains from 5a.m to 7a.m after brushing her teeth at 4:30. And today was no different even if she was in one of the human kingdoms. Can't let myself get rusty, she thought.

Time skip

"7:00 a.m well looks like my training is done, time to go to the kitchen and see if Ethari and Runaan are up or still in bed". Rayla couldn't help but laugh at that every single time, she knew that every time she brought their love for each other up they always blushed madly at it. They always looked like ripe tomatoes. After getting out of her assassin's clothes, and wearing her signature look, a black leather jacket that went down just a few inches above her waist, a dark blue crop top with a full moon, and black leggings with her combat boots. And her 2 necklaces, her dark blue rose, and her moon rock shaped like a crescent moon. She walked into the kitchen to find a very enthusiastic Ethari and a very tired Runaan. "Morning Rayla, aren't you excited for your sophomore year". "No, but it seems like you are''. "How could I not be, you are going to the 2nd year of high school. But why are you not excited". "Well I mean I would be Ethari if I were at silvergrove high school". "Rayla we talked about this, the Dragon Queen, Queen Zubeia said to stay at the human kingdom Katolis for a year". " _Great_ so a year without going on missions that's _swell_ ". "Now Rayla, Runaan isn't mad about this, and he has been an assassin much longer than you". "What makes you think that I'm not mad. In fact I am furious that I can't do my job, the job I know and have been doing for years. And now I have to work for humans, instead of working for myself". Ethari looked at Runaan with a look that said not helping and I will make you sleep outside in the backyard without a pillow and without a blanket. And that look was enough to make Runaan say..."but it is something I will deal with, so you must deal with it too". "Fine, but just because I am dealing with it does not mean I am happy with it". "That's the spirit", Ethari said happily while tossing pancakes. After eating, "Rayla time to get you to school and we have to go too". "Why", Rayla didn't need her family there, especially Runaan, there former assassin of silvergrove now just an assassin on the arcreast team, at her new school. "What do you mean why". "If Runaan is there humans and elves are only going to get more scared of me". "Rayla", but before Ethari could finish he was interrupted by Runaan's loud snoring. "Runaan get up", Ethari yelled, he was clearly annoyed with his husband's lack of sleep. But Rayla found it the perfect teasing material. "Wow what did you two do that made Runaan this tired". "Rayla we did nothing", Runaan tried to be mad but his blushing showed right through.

**CALLUM**

At school, he just finished getting his schedule and meeting up with the principal with his family, they had 10 minutes to say goodbye. Then they were just about say goodbye, the hall was filled with screams and yells saying 'AHH IT'S HER RUN FOR YOUR LIVES' or ' IT'S HER' or 'IT'S THEM' or 'WHY ARE THEY HERE' and 'WHY IS SHE HERE'. Then Callum saw her or more like them. 3 moonshadow elves, one human had just walked up to her and said "why are you"? And all she had to do was give him a glare and he ran away screaming. Before he could say anything Ezran said "oh cool it's the assassin of silvergrove". Callum couldn't believe what his 10 year old brother had just said, the assassin of silvergrove. "Wait did you just say the assassin of silvergrove". "Yep I sure did". He could not believe the fabled assassin was actually at his school, there was no way. But his brother on the other hand was just glowing with joy and excitement. Why he had no idea "hey Ez why is she here". "I don't know but she is so awesome". "Aww, thanks Ez". Callum turned around to see who it was, and he saw his childhood crush Claudia, and her brother Soren". "Hhi, Cclaudia". Man he was bad at talking to his crush, he thought. "Oh, hi Claudia, it's nice to see you, but I was talking about the assassin of silvergrove". "You were, but why, she is an assassin". "Yeah, but no one sees her or her team, like their invisible". "Wow, Ez that is pretty cool". "I know right, thanks Soren". Callum looked over to the trying not to be, annoyed Claudia. "Hey Ez why don't you Callum, Soren, and Claudia, go meet her". "Really, can we dad can we". "Well if your mom says so, I can't say no can I". "Yay, come on". As they walked up to her they were saying something that sounded like. "Runaan, if you keep on falling asleep, I swear to the 7 moons I will make you do the all the chores". And then she spoke "seriously, what did you two do at night. I have never seen Runaan this tired in all my life". Wow her voice sounded nice, Callum thought. "Rayla, how many times must I tell you we did nothing, Ethari went to sleep, and I just unpacked all the boxes in our room". " _Right, no of course, I am so sorry for making that assumption"._ Her name was Rayla wow what a beautiful name, but his thoughts were interrupted by Ezran. "Hi, I'm Ezran.". "Hi, I'm Rayla and you are prince Ezran right?". "Yes I am, and you have a nice name". "Thank you, well is there anything you need me to do for you". "Yes, can I have a picture with you". "Sure". Huh, Rayla didn't seem anything like Callum thought she was going to be, not that Callum thought she was going to be a bad person. He just thought she would yell at them or be scary but she was actually pretty cool. She was pretty cool and just pretty, wait what why would he just think that. "Thanks". "No problem prince Ezran", "just call me Ez". "Sure Ez, and here I want you to have this". She took off her dark blue rose necklace and put it on Ezran. "Wow thanks I love so much". "No problem". She gave Ez a warm smile, one that made Callum's insides melt into goo. "Rayla, it's time for me and Runaan to go home". "Okay just make sure Runaan doesn't fall asleep when he trains or cooks. In fact make sure he doesn't cook at all". "I am not that bad at cooking". "You burned water. How is that even possible"? "Oh whatever I am going to make moonberry surprises". "Oh please don't, you are going to ruin moonberry surprises''. The elf whose name was Runaan scolded Rayla. And he and the other elf whose name was Ethari just left with Runaan. "Why did he scold you". Callum couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth, it wasn't his business. However Rayla seemed cool with it. "That's our relationship, we love each other but we show it in a very different way than most daughters and fathers''. Callum could only manage a nod. It was at times like this he and his brother seemed like they were not related, since he was always so nervous and Ezran was always so perky. So that is why he said... "you should meet our parents, I am sure they would love to meet you. In fact they were the ones who said we could meet you". "Uh Ez are we sure that is a good idea". Callum completely forgot Claudia was even there. "Oh come on Clauds, what's the harm". It was elves, dark magic, and everything about Xadia that they seemed like she an Soren were not related. "Yeah, Claudia what's wrong with it". Huhhhh did he just say that? Did that just come out of his mouth? Did he just say that to his childhood crush? "Okay, Callum, fine, sure we can introduce her to the king and queen". "Uh, her is still here, so" , "right come on". "Aaaaaa, Ez I am going to need my hand, so try not to rip off", "sorry". At their parents. "Mom, dad, look I want you to meet Rayla the assassin of silvergrove". "Uh, hi king Harrow, and queen Sarai, it's nice to meet you". "Oh no need to call us that, you can call us Harrow and Sarai'' said the very happy queen. "Okay", huh Rayla looks a bit nervous, how could anyone like her be nervous, Callum thinks. So, Rayla what do you do in your free time". Huh weird question but Harrow always took an interest in people's hobbies, so I guess not a weird question. "Well, I train", "no hobbies, nothing you do for fun". "Well, I do enjoy sparring with Runaan. So does that count". "No, it does count". "Wait, you don't have any hobbies". "Yeah, well I kinda had school and my missions". "So, do you not have anything to do when you were a kid". "Well I played with Ethari and Xadian creatures plus my phone so, in a way yes". "When did you move here". Callum's mom could not be any more curious. "Well, I kind of had to move here after my birthday on July 31". "I'm sorry". "It's okay, Ez. It's not your fault. And besides I'm fine, I'm not that happy about leaving my squad in the hands of that witch. But if this is what the dragon queen wanted so this is what we must do". "Oh, okay, but I feel bad". "Oh don't be Ez I told you it's not your fault. And besides if I hadn't gone here I would have never met you". That comment made Ezran smile faster than Callum would have imagined. "So, wait, you said 'leaving my squad in the hands of that witch'". "That sounds like something I would say, so what about it"? "Who, is it?''. Said the not trying to be nice Claudia. "It's the blasted mayor's daughter, Thane. And speaking of her, she just texted me". "What did she say". Oh, again Callum stop being so nosy he thinks. But again Rayla was being cool about, much to Callum's surprise. "She posed a picture of her being as happy as possible and my team miserable. I feel really bad for them". "Why is she being so evil and bratty"? Oh again Callum it is not your business, stop asking. And yet again Rayla seemed fine with it, and gave a warm smile. That smile was going to be the death of him. "Believe it or not there was a time where we were best friends. But I guess she got tired of always being second best and turned on me". "What do you mean turned on you"? Soren had asked. "Well, I'm sorry what is your name". "Soren", "well, Soren she tried to stab with a knife when I was 12". "WHAT" Callum did not think his mother's voice would be so loud. "Yes, I'm sorry is there anything wrong with that". "What do you mean Rayla". Harrow's calmness disguised his curiosity very well. "Well in silvergrove throwing weapons, and attacking each other are allowed". "Why", "because it is supposed to test our reflexes. In my town the ones who chose to be warriors must either be a member of the dragonguard or they must be an assassin, And you must make the choice when you are 8. After that choice you are given a lesson on the effects of your choice". "So wait what happens to the ones who chose not to be warriors''? Ezran's curiosity on the other hand showed right through. "Well they still must train and know how to use weapons but they are not forced or yelled at to understand how". "I'm sorry if I keep on finding things wrong with your rules and laws, but you are yelled at and forced to understand how to understand how to use weapons''? "Yes, it's supposed to help us keep our emotions in check and help us deal with pain. However, I myself never had to deal with this, I was and am still always able to pick things up quickly. But Runaan, my mentor and my dad trained me to be able to take pain and keep emotions in check". "I really don't understand your culture" "that's okay Ez not many people do". "ALL FAMILY MEMBERS MUST LEAVE, NOW" the speakers announced, and right after his mother said... "well it was lovely to meet you Rayla. You should come to our house for dinner this Friday", "okay, I'm sure Ethari will accept, and Runaan will probably have no say in the matter". "great I'm so excited to see you Friday". "Me too Ez. well I should get going bye". "Us too, goodbye". She gave an nod and left. After Callum's family left, and at his locker that was conveniently a few lockers away from Rayla's locker. "I don't get it Callum why would you guys want to invite Rayan, you just meet her". Callum normally couldn't even talk to Claudia yet alone argue with her so the fact that he had just talked back at her surprised him. "Claudia, her name is Rayla. And she seemed really nice". "But-" before she could speak Callum cut her off "and besides, she just moved in and something tells me she doesn't have a lot of friends here". Before Claudia could say anything Callum walked off.

Rayla

Huh the Jones are pretty nice , she thought. At her locker which was conveniently a few lockers from Callum. Speaking of Callum he and the girl whose name is Claudia I think are talking about me. What are they saying?, she thinks. "I don't get it Callum why would you guys want to invite Rayan, you just meet her". "Claudia, her name is Rayla. And she seemed really nice". "But-""and besides, she just moved in and something tells me she doesn't have a lot of friends here". Huh that was nice of him, especially since something is telling he can't talk talk to her without being nervous, and my gut feelings are almost never wrong. He's walking this way prefect. As Callum walked this way. Rayla walked up to him. "Hey Callum right, or Celam, or was it Camel". "Uh it's Callum and do you need anything". "No just wanted to say thanks". "For what"? "For sticking up for me when you were talking to Claudia". "Oh you heard that"? "Well yeah, you are only a few lockers away". "Oh well no problem I guess". "Well bye Callum". "Bye". And with that Rayla walked away. Callum She heard me, he thought. She heard me say all those things to Claudia and she heard Claudia say those things. "Well bye Callum". He could only manage a bye, and she gave him that warm smile and left. "She heard me sat those things and she wasn't mad. I really don't understand that girl, Well time for me to go to class". At Callum's class, the teachers words tuned out because of Callum's stampede of thoughts, but the one that he had the most was should he sit with her at lunch. (because he is in honors class they eat with the 10th graders, which is not accurate but oh well). The bell rang and with that Callum went to his next class.


	2. Housewarming party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum keeps thinking about Rayla and having some unknown feelings. And he tries stop thinking about her, but the universe has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my moons. Look at the time. How could I let it slip from my mind. Sorry I was just listening to Blank Space from Taylor Swift and that kinda just popped in my mind for a parody line for Oh my God, look at that face you look like my next mistake. Anyways there is no adult content I just can't rid of the warning.

Callum 

The lunch could not come any faster, and he still could not decide what he should do. Ugh she is just a stranger you just meet, I'm sure she doesn't even want to sit next to you. No follow your heart Callum, you idiot what would he follow the path to being embarrassed on his first day and by a girl who is coming over to his house. Callum's mind kept arguing until he finally reached the cafeteria. And to his surprise near the back of the lunch room, there was Rayla siting all by herself. "Maybe we should sit with her"? Did really just say that? "Sure, what do you think Clauds". "I don't know sorbear. Do what you want". "Okay then lets go". At Rayla's table. "Hey Rayla", "Oh, hey Soren, what's up". "Nothing, but thanks for asking. Hey is it okay if we sit here". Callum was surprised at her casualty with Soren, but what surprised him even more was what she said next. 

Rayla 

Classes were fine no homework on the first day, which was good. Because Rayla was not in the mood for homework today, nor was she for all the fearful glances being thrown her way. But, hey life can be a pain in the butt. Lunch came finally, because Rayla was not going to be able to not fall asleep if she went to another class. At lunch. Lunch was pretty good made Ethari his famous fruit sandwich. "Hey Rayla", "Oh, hey Soren, what's up". "Nothing, but thanks for asking. Hey is it okay if we sit here". Huh, I didn't think that Soren and his friend would even want sit next to me. But his sister on the other hand looked like she would rather eat a scorpion than be here. But he and Callum looked like they actually wanted to be here so what can I say, the only I can say. "Sure". 

Callum

Callum could not believe it she had just meet Callum and his friends and she said yes. But here they are she and Soren talking about how strict Ms. Hecker is. "What do you think step prince". "Huh, what". "Seriously, Callum did you miss the entire conversation". "You were right Soren, he does get completely zoned out when he draws". "Ha, told you". "Sorry, and wait how did you two find so much time to talk". "I have homeroom with Soren". "Yeah and we sit next to each other". "Oh, nice". What was Callum feeling, jealousy. What no that made no sense? "Hey, Cal snap out of it". "Oh, sorry. What were you guys saying? Something about tickling". Claudia and Soren burst out in laughter, but Rayla only seemed to contain her laughter, a small laugh followed with a snort. She has a nice laugh.

"We were talking about tackling, for football". "Oh oh, I guess I was to focused in drawing". "Oh you were focused on something but not your sketch. Or should I say someone. A certain elf at this lunch table on your mind"? " Wwhat"? "Soren, stop teasing him". "What, it's funny". "I don't think Callum thought it was funny". " _Fine mom_. Sorry step prince". "It's fine". Oh man was he staring for that long. "Callum, what do you think about football". It was obvious that Claudia wanted to get away from the the subject of Rayla, well it was obvious to him. "I guess it's fine, I don't know. I'm not a big fan of sports". "Why not". Right Rayla was new to town. "Well, I'm not much of a athletic person. And I much prefer art to sports anytime". "Well everyone is entitled to their own opinion". "Yeah, hey Rayla can you tell us about some of your missions". And Rayla grimaced after Claudia said that. Lucky Soren was there. "Hey, Rayla are you gonna try out for the football team". "I don't know, maybe". "Well you should, I'm sure with you on the team the school will win". "Thanks Soren". The bell ringed and it was time to head to the next class. 

Rayla

It was nice of Soren and Callum to offer to sit with me, it was obvious that Claudia didn't, she thought. "Oh, sorry. What were you guys saying? Something about tickling". Claudia and Soren were exploding with laughter. Poor guy but it is a little funny. "We were talking about tackling, for football". "Oh oh, I guess I was to focused in drawing". "Oh you were focused on something but not your sketch. Or should I say someone. A certain elf at this lunch table on your mind"? Really Soren really, and poor Callum is red like Runaan and Ethari. " Wwhat"? "Soren, stop teasing him". "What, it's funny". "I don't think Callum thought it was funny". " _Fine mom_. Sorry step prince". "It's fine".

"Callum, what do you think about football". "I guess it's fine, I don't know. I'm not a big fan of sports". "Why not". "Well, I'm not much of a athletic person. And I much prefer art to sports anytime". "Well everyone is entitled to their own opinion". "Yeah, hey Rayla can you tell us about some of your missions". Really, it's my first day and I can't at least get a little bit of a break, it was very clear that she did not like me, and it's not like I want to kill people it's just a thing that I have to do to protect Xadia. But thank the moons that Soren picked up on this. "Hey, Rayla are you gonna try out for the football team". Thank you Soren. "I don't know, maybe". "Well you should, I'm sure with you on the team the school will win". "Thanks Soren". The bell ringed and it was time to head to the next class. Thank goodness I don't think I could take another question from Claudia, she thought. 

Callum

The same emotions bugged him all through out class. Jealousy of Soren and Rayla, and his rational part of his brain told him it was crazy but the part of his brain that had staring all googly eyed at her told him to be jealous. His mind was a storm of emotions. But thankfully the bell rang and it was time to go home. Walking outside he sees Rayla and Soren. They were talking and laughing and Callum was feeling so many emotions, but not jealousy, well not any more. He was happy for Rayla making a new friend and Soren who also made a new friend, but sad because well he had no clue why. So he did something he never thought he could he walked to them and said hello.

"Hey guys". "Hey Callum". "What's up step prince". "Nothing much just wanted to say hi". 'Just wanted to say hi', really can you be any more obvious. "So what are you guys talking about". Oh come on Callum, Rayla is obviously notice that your feeling whatever your feeling. "We were talking about Hallows eve". Wow she has a nice accent. "What's hallows eve". "It's like the elf version of Halloween, and it is in the summer". "Summer". "Yes, summer. Oh and by the way I never got your number". She wants his number, she wants his number, she wants his number, play it cool Callum, play it cool." Sure". After they swapped their numbers. "Caaalllluuuummmm". That sound was so loud but not unwelcome, like the honk that came after that yell. "Callum get in the car". "Coming mom". "Well, see you tomorrow Rayla". "See, ya Callum". "Hey did you two forget me. "No Soren we didn't forget you". He might be a bit jealous even if he won't say it, but he's Callum so he would never blame his friend. So he said goodbye and watched as Rayla and Soren walk home together.

Callum

What has he supposed to be doing. He can't remember, his mind was on in Soren's words 'a certain elf at this lunch table on your mind'. Expect he wasn't at lunch he was home thinking about Rayla. "Callum, your pancakes are getting cold". "What sorry Ez". Now he remembers he was supposed to eat "is something wrong son". "No, dad I was just thinking about something". "Well eat while you think, so we're not late to the housewarming party for the new family in the neighborhood". Oh he completely forgot about the housewarming party and his parents were reminding him and Ezran constantly in all of summer. "Rright sorrry". After eating. "Time to go to the housewarming party". "Callum take Ezran to the car, Sarai is still not finished getting ready". "Okay, come on Ez". He started walking but was stopped by Ez. "Callum the car is in the garage". "Oh sorry". Where was he going. Thinking about Rayla again, stop Callum you need to stop. Maybe this housewarming party will take Rayla off his mind. 

Time skip

They were here, the house was not to far away, just a few blocks. "Hello, welcome". They were instally greeted with one very smiling face and one normal face, that was very serious but kind at the same time. And both faces had something common they both were so familiar, but Callum could not recall who. After they said their names Callum instally remembered who they were. "Hello welcome, I'm Ethari and this is my husband Runaan". "Hello I'm king Harrow and this is my wife queen Sarai. But no need to call us so formally. "Come in, our daughter will be with us shortly". The house was very simple but so welcoming. "Who's at the door". Oh no not that voice, he was supposed to not think about her, not think about her even more.

"Rayla this is a pleasant surprise". "Hi Harrow, Sarai. Nice to see you". "It's good to see you too". This can not be happening. "Rayla, I thought you said that you moved here in the summer". "I did Ez, but a certain father of mine didn't want to have a housewarming party, so we delayed it". She pointed at Runaan, who took a second to realize what she had just said. "She is just like her mother, all she needs now is a dorky beloved and she's a spitting image".

"Speaking of Rayla's parents how come they aren't here". The moonshadow elves looked at each other like they had a secret that was sad and hurtful. "What is it". "Rayla's parents are part of the dragonguard, meaning they aren't around for years". "That's horrible, I could never imagine not seeing my parents for years". "It's okay Ez, I understand. And I see them during video chats anyways". "IT'S NOT THE SAME THING. That's so unfair". "It's okay Ez". "If you say so". The conversation just flowed on from there. And Callum was looking at everyone to hide the fact he was looking at Rayla. "Callum what do you think of Silvergrove"? "What". "Did you really not listen to our conversation". "Sorry, I was just getting lost in my thoughts". "Alright, well Rayla why don't you go show the guests around while I finish cooking the food and while sits and Runaan does nothing because he can't cook and he'd be very intimidating". "Sure Ethari".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 1st fanfiction so feedback is always welcome.


End file.
